Hotch and Prentiss: Need You Now
by Live-4-CM
Summary: JJ and Emily get into trouble on the way to the Womens bathroom at a bar. Emily ends up hurt and JJ sends a text message to the team letting them know that they need them now. Once there something else happens.


Author's Note: This story will have two prompts in it. One will be a Taylor Swift song and the other one will be a song by Lady Antebellum.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the songs Need You Now or Breathe.

Song Title Prompt: Breathe by Taylor Swift

Song Title Prompt: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

Emily was having a hard time. She could barely breathe and she needed Aaron now. She looked at JJ who was in the bathroom at the bar with her. Her arm hurt from where the guy that followed her and JJ to the bathroom grabbed her arm. He had twisted it bad but there was no way Emily was letting the guy near JJ.

"Emily what can I do for you?" JJ asked as she watched her best friend in concern. She herself was shaken up but she wasn't the one who was assaulted.

"Go..get..Hotch.." Emily gasped out.

JJ knew that there was no way that she was leaving Emily alone so she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to all the men on the team. JJ suspected that Emily had feelings for their boss Hotch and this just confirmed it. JJ put a hand to her stomach where her son was kicking up a storm.

Aaron was sitting at the table with Dave, Derek, Spencer and Penelope and started worrying about JJ and Emily. They had been gone for about twenty minutes when he heard his cell phone along with everyone else's beep. He pulled it out and about yelled when he read the text message from JJ. He jumped up from his seat at the table and watched as the rest of the guys plus Penelope did also. As one they all hurried towards the women's restroom.

His heart was thumping when he reached the bathroom. He had no clue what was wrong all he knew was that the text message from JJ had said need you now. He didn't know what to expect when he pushed open the women's bathroom door but he sure wasn't expecting to see Emily on the floor her face red from a slap or her wrist dangling at an odd angle or the fact that her shirt was torn. He took all this in, in one glance before he quickly walked ovenand hunched down to Emily.

"What happened to you Emily?" Aaron asked in a whisper.

Emily looked up and when she saw Aaron her breathing became easier. She launched herself into his arms. She needed to feel his arms around her even if he didn't know how she felt about him.

Aaron barely caught Emily when she threw herself at him. He sat down on the floor and pulled her onto his lap as he looked at JJ. "JJ what in the hell happened? What is wrong with Emily?"

JJ was leaning heavily against the wall but she said "Some guy followed Emily and me back here. He tried to get past her to get to me but she wouldn't let him past. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it and when she put up a fight he smacked her across the face and pushed her against the wall. Emily finally got him off of her after he ripped her shirt and started fondling her. She kneed him and then pushed me in here."

Aaron knew he needed to remain calm but he wanted nothing more than to go and find the man who did this to the woman he loved. He felt Emily starting to shake so he took off his shirt and then put it around her shoulders and very gently he put her arms through the sleeves before buttoning up his shirt.

"Come on now baby I have you. You need to calm down. Nothing else is going to happen to you. I won't let it." Aaron said while stroking from Emily's neck down her back.

Emily lifted her head but before she could say anything there was a loud noise and then the women's bathroom door busted open. JJ let out a scream and so did Emily as soon as they saw who had busted in the door. Emily cringed into Aaron while JJ burrowed into Dave.

The men noticing this went into protective mode. Aaron wrapped his arms tighter around Emily as he stood up. He placed her gently on the floor once her feet was touching the floor and he made sure that she was steady on her feet he pushed her behind him and saw that Dave had done the same thing with JJ.

"You think you can mess with our women and get away with it?" Dave growled as he took one step towards the guy that had scared the woman he loved.

The guy not even noticing Derek or Spencer right now gave an evil laugh. "Your women are they? Well they are about to become mine."

Aaron stepped forward and said "If you know what is best for you, you will back off and leave our women alone. You have done enough damage and you will be lucky if you don't see the inside of a hospital before you do a jail cell."

The guy laughed. "And just who is going to put me in jail? Your women won't talk."

At this point Dave, Aaron, Spencer, and Derek all pulled out their FBI badges and held them up as Derek growled "Oh believe me they will talk. You see you messed with two FBI Agents and that is a federal offense. On top of that you sexually assaulted a woman I consider my sister. I say that you will end up visiting the hospital before you do a jail cell."

Spencer laughed when he saw the guy pale and ducked just in time as the guy threw a punch his way. Even before the guy was done throwing his punch Dave and Aaron both lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. Dave and Aaron both took turns punching him until Derek pulled them off the guy who was now bloody and whimpering.

"Next time don't mess with our women jackass." Aaron growled as he dusted his hands off before going back to Emily and pulling her to him.

Emily melted into Aaron's side and pulled his head down for a sweet kiss. "I love you Aaron."

Aaron smiled and kissed Emily on the head. "I love you too Emily. Let's get you to the hospital to get checked out."

Emily nodded and then smiled when she heard Dave say "JJ I love you and I need you now."

JJ smiled as brought Dave's hands to her stomach as she stood on her tip kissed him. "I love you too Dave and you can have me now and forever."

With that the team left the room but not before Spencer handcuffed the guy and Derek he pulled him up off of the floor. He called the local police and told them who he was and what he needed. He would relish handing this guy over to the locals. They didn't take it lightly when a man hit a woman or abused her.


End file.
